


Fifth Year Revelations

by Roselinethefae



Series: Surprises and Revelations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Multi, still to lazy to tag properly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselinethefae/pseuds/Roselinethefae
Summary: Skreeee! Suddenly there were two dementors coming right for us. We both sent a Patronus at them as did several others.  Then they were gone and in their place was a howler type letter telling me I was expelled for using the Patronus charm in a muggle area and exposed magic to a muggle and they were going to snap my wand. I just started laughing at how absurd that was. Either someone wasn’t paying attention or it was planned and whoever planed it didn’t know about my change in residence. Then another letter appeared saying to ignore the first and that all punishments and other decisions would be dealt on the 12th of August in Madame Bones Office. It made me laugh harder because Madame Bones was there for the entire thing. The crowd around me joined in because that’s all anyone could do from the sheer ridiculousness.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Surprise - Relationship
Series: Surprises and Revelations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957900
Comments: 19
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is not meant as a stand-alone and makes much more sense if you read the first story Fourth Year Surprises.

Ch 1

The summer had started out on a great note knowing where the Horcruxes were; staying with Aunt Frina; seeing her and Sirius flirt like it was the quidditch world cup again; dates with Blaise; annoying Draco; all that fun stuff. And then it started to sour about the middle of break.

**_Blaise and I had just finished another date in Diagon keeping on our toes because Moldieshorts. We were almost to the Pub when we heard inhuman shrieking._ **

**_Skreeee! Suddenly there were two dementors coming right for us. We both sent a Patronus at them as did several others. Then they were gone and in their place was a howler type letter telling me I was expelled for using the Patronus charm in a muggle area and exposed magic to a muggle and they were going to snap my wand. I just started laughing at how absurd that was. Either someone wasn’t paying attention or it was planned and whoever planed it didn’t know about my change in residence. Then another letter appeared saying to ignore the first and that all punishments and other decisions would be dealt on the 12th of August in Madame Bones Office. It made me laugh harder because Madame Bones was there for the entire thing. The crowd around me joined in because that’s all anyone could do from the sheer ridiculousness._ **

**_“Madame this isn’t the first time something like this has happened with no investigation. It happened in my second year.” I said when I could calm down. She said she would look into both things and get back to me. Then my Dogfather (as the elves call him it’s adorable) showed up having received the same two notices at the estate. (The others must have stayed away for the protection of Aunt Cissa. Lord Malfoy had a reward out for any news on her.) He wasn’t laughing but did make sure to get everyone who saw the incident say they’d come to my meeting if need be on the 12th. Then he grabbed Blaise and me to take us home._ **

It’s now the 11th of August and everyone was worried sick. Well everyone but me and Draco. I was busy trying to finish my homework for the next school year and also going over the book list that was just sent out a few days ago. Draco just wanted to go home and if I was gone from Hogwarts then fine by him. I finished my homework at just about dinner time when I noticed one of the books on the list.

The Book was for DADA and it was actually banned from being any kind of text by the International Confederation of Wizards Education Department. So I quickly wrote out a letter to McGonagall. Hedwig came back just then from hunting I asked her if she was up for a trip to Hogwarts. She just looked offended at me and held out her leg. 

(“ALBUS! Delores’ book is banned she’ll have to pick another.” 

“You should tell her that, Minerva.”

“FINE! But you owe me for this Albus and I will collect.”)

After that, I was called down to dinner.

Blaise sat next to me on my right. Beside him was his mom. To her right sat Remus. Across from him was Narcissa. Next to her was Draco. And then Sirius skipped a seat between him and Draco and was in front of both Blaise and me. The elves had made a nice pot roast and veggies for dinner. 

BANG! The doors opened. In the doorway stood a slight, older man. He walked in then said something strange:

“Where are my future son-in-law and granddaughter/son-in-law?”

Blaise, Aunt Frina, and Sirius blushed a bright red. I was confused but didn’t want to draw attention to myself so I stayed quiet and squeezed Blaise’s hand under the table. He squeezed back.

“Ah! Where are my Manners! My name Ladies and Gents is Zaccheus Zabini father of Zafrina. It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I still want to know who my future in-laws are…” He trailed off when he saw something then he grinned Big and sat at the head of the table closest to me and Sirius. Aunt Frina looked like she wanted a hole to come swallow her whole. 

“So you two are to be my in-laws-”

“Father/Grandfather stop/quit teasing and get to your point.” Two voices interrupted Mr. Zabini. He sighed and then asked about what was going on because he’d never seen a Zabini room so dower. I explained what was going on and how worried the others were that someone was out to get me other than Moldieshorts. All the adults snorted at the name I had given to one of the most feared wizards in modern history. Blaise just looked amused (having heard me say that before...actually most of the adults heard me too must not have registered then.) while Draco looked horrified. Mr. Zabini laughed at my non-predicament and the worry it was causing my family. He then insisted all of us kids call him, Grandpa Zac. He said he’d be staying until September 1st.

Aunt Frina looked both very upset and very happy about her father staying. At the very least he took everyone’s mind off of tomorrow. We finished dinner with some small talk and then went to bed. I had another vision/nightmare of Moldie planning something. It wasn’t really clear. By the time I had woken up from the vision Blaise was already at my bed telling me to scoot over. The elves had taken to waking him any time I had trouble sleeping. I appreciated it. Then I was wrapped in Blaise’s arms and fell back to sleep feeling loved and safe.

Sirius woke us in the morning. Jumped on the bed as Padfoot and licked both our faces until we woke. Blaise still turned red when we woke up after a night of nightmares/visions. Especially if it was Sirius who woke us. He actually turned green when either Sirius or Remus woke us. Then both males left while I changed clothes. We’d be off to the ministry as soon as everyone was downstairs.

When we got to Madame Bones’ office everything was in chaos. All the people from the alley were there. Madame Bones had just gotten a missive that made her pale. The Aurors were running around like it was the second coming of Merlin.

  
After Madame Bones composed herself, she calmed the Aurors and told the rest to head to courtroom 10. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try something different with this story. I make no promises but I'm going to try to have each chapter have 1000* the Ch # like last chap had at least 1000 word this one has around 2000. so hopefully its better plot wise in the long run.

Ch 2

On arriving at the courtroom Madame Bones looked ready to skin somebody. In the room was an empty section with Dumblebore with Mrs. Figg? The other side was partially full with some members of the Wizengmagot with Minister Fudge and a toad faced woman who looked like she’d just swallowed a whole lemon, seeds and all. 

No one moved to sit with Dumblebore or in their place on the Wizengamot (if they had one). So there was a group of like 30 people on the floor and 22ish in the stands. Minister fudge looked a lot like Uncle Vernon did anytime my accidental magic acted up. Purple and ready to burst a vein or capillary/ies. 

“What is the meaning of this Madame Bones?” asked Fudge. 

“That’s what I’d like to know Minister! Not only was there at least a 24hour notice in time and location of this  MEETING but not only was Ms. Potter not the only underage Wizard in the vicinity at the time of the attack she was in Diagon Alley, hardly a muggle neighborhood. Aside from all that what are we doing not cleaning up this room from the Death Eater trials even Sirius Black was not tried in this room at which point he was suspected to be the biggest Death Eater…”

“Hem hem, that’s quite-” 

“I am not yet finished, Delores! Why you’re even here is a mystery since you have no legal standing in this room. Why is it only a partial Wizengamot present? Where are the lawyers since you’ve moved a miscommunication meeting to a full-on trial? Just what is it you’re are trying to pull here Minister?”

Fudge looked nervous but stood his ground. Said something about just trying to pursue justice. Madame Bones simply rolled her eyes and countered with if that was what he wanted then he should have let the appropriate departments investigate rather than Highjacking a case because he didn’t like what the person had to say. Which is against the law. And no one was above the law.

That said the ‘trial’ never happened and I was cleared of all charges plus the thing from second year was expunged from my record. An investigation went into why I was attacked by two dementors was started. Madame Bones got an official apology from the Ministry for me and then sent me off. 

Over the next three weeks, things were crazy. First, there was the joint birthday party for Neville, Hermione, and me on the 16th. We were having a sleepover so everyone was at the Zabini estate as it was the larger of all three homes. The morning of the 16th was not what it was supposed to be, it was full of panic and distress. Well except for Neville. He looked pensive.

“What’s up Nev?” I asked.

“I don’t know. I thought I would be mad or scared or feel something but all I feel is relief. Like there’s a part of me that knows Bellatrix isn’t as bad as she’s portrayed. I don’t know all I know is that’s what’s done is done and we can’t change that so let’s celebrate like we planed yeah?” He said to the whole room. That moved everyone from their shock and they yelled out happy birthday. 

We had breakfast (it was pancakes). Then we opened presents. Neville got a ton of plant and plant-based things. Hermione got a lot of books none repeated thankfully. I got a bit of everything. No one really knew what I was into not even me but I was working on it. But most surprising of all was Draco got each of us thoughtful gifts. It was kinda sweet. Not as sweet as Blaise’s gift to me of a Charm to go on the Portkey bracelet to match the necklace he gave me for Yule last year. 

After presents was wizarding games and dinner. The Exploding-Snap tournament was won by Theo. The Gobstones matches were won by Daphne. There was a tie with the Wizarding Chess games between Draco and Ron. They were still trying to beat one another by the time dinner rolled around. Then Grandpa Zac showed up with even more presents for all three of us. Some kind of fanged plant that made Neville glow with joy. A book about a theory that muggle-borns were actually descended from Squibs for Hermione who squealed a little. And for me? He gave me a Jasmine shaped flower hair ornament to match my necklace and new Charm.

Dinner was lively with everyone chatting happily. Grandpa Zac kept embarrassing Blaise with comments on when the wedding will be and things. I was still clueless as to what he was referring but whatever. Once the rest of our friends caught onto the teasing they joined in and rehashed all (what they dubbed) ‘cute’ moments from last year for Grandpa Zac.  _ Poor Blaise. I suppose I could include myself but I'm just happy being with Blaise I don’t really get what everyone else is implying… Oh well! _

After dinner, the others left and we kids were dismissed to our rooms. Just before I was going to go to sleep I snuck out, under the invisibility cloak so I wouldn’t bother the elves, to get a glass of water. Before I even got my water I overheard Aunt Cissa talking.

“... He never used to be like this. At least before he graduated and turned 17. His father Imperiused him to take on the Dark Mark which had an  _ Imperio _ added to it to keep my husband under their thumbs. Same thing happened to Bella I fear.” She sobbed.

“I can’t really do much for Bella right now but I wonder if Jasmine could help? I mean she is a parselmouth. She could technically probably remove the thing altogether. Too bad we need Snivillous as a spy too much to ask him. And Lucius is out for similar reasons.” Sirius reasoned

“Maybe we get lucky and one or both of them won’t be so hard to get too?” Remus ever the optimist for everyone but him.  _ …I’ve seen him with Cousin Tonks he really should just let go and explore his options with her, she definitely wants to try hers with him... _

“Maybe but for now we have no way of knowing and we can’t risk it. But it’s still a thought to keep in mind.” Aunt Frina speculated. Grandpa Zac just laughed at them all.

“Kids you’re complicating things. Mother magic will take care of everything. In fact, I imagine everything will be fixed before this time next summer.” Grandpa foreshadowed.  _ Well, at least one person has faith in the goblins and me. The goblins had tasked me with getting the one from Hogwarts over the school year but I was going to set myself a goal to find it by winter holidays. Anyway, I should quit listening and go get my glass of water. _

I got my water and headed back to my room. My dreams that night had to do with the Dursley’s and at the end a vision of Moldieshorts barking for someone to get him something from the Ministry. When I woke from the nightmares Blaise was again already trying to get me to scoot over so he could hold me as we slept. He was such a great friend and even better boyfriend with the lengths he went too to keep me feeling safe and loved and cherished. Although he never went without a shirt after the first few times this happened.  _ *sigh* at least he still comes to comfort me when he can. He really does make me hap...p...y _ I drifted off safe and sound for a second time that night.

The second thing we did in that three weeks or what we were going to do rather was school shopping with everyone. Instead, we got another sleepover and a promise that if we gave the adults a list as long as it was reasonable they’d get it for us from Diagon Alley. The grangers agreed to get things from muggle London as well. I needed more fountain pens after last year so many people wanted one. And more ink and a bunch of other things. It was nice using new Muggle and Wizarding things that were mine and not someone else’s. To pass the time on the sleepover we played Gobstones, Exploding-Snap, and Wizard’s chess. When we tired of those we moved on to truth or dare; telling ghost stories; gossiping about who was with who, and how long they’d stay together, that sort of thing.

When we woke up we were told we’d be having a week-long sleepover. We did a review of homework made sure everyone had it done. Draco through all this had been surprisingly non-obnoxious. Actually, he had been fairly polite the entire summer. It was a bit unnerving but better than always being at each other’s throats. (Even Snape had come around once or twice to help us review and check on Aunt Cissa.  _ I think he has a thing for her and not my mother like everyone says. I think he loved my mother like a sister and felt one hundred percent responsible for her death but not in love with her. Either a thing for Cissa or one of her sisters… probably Bellatrix….. This needs more thought…) _ After homework, those of us who liked to fly took turns flying and we found things like gardening or swimming to do as well.

The last few days were saved for packing and family time. Picking what was going and what was staying was hard. But Aunt Cissa and Aunt Frina helped a lot. Sirius, not so much, he wanted me to take more pranking items than things I really needed; like clothes. One night I scrounged up the courage to ask Aunt Cissa about both Lucius and Bellatrix before they went crazy. She laughed and wondered where my question was coming from.

“I might have maybe overheard a bit of your conversation the other night.” I nervously rubbed at my neck. I was Reed for the moment so I didn’t mess up my hair when I did that.she just looked sad for a moment then told me about how Bella (as Bellatrix preferred then) was always reckless and it was a close thing whether she’d be a Gryffindor or Slytherin. Lucius was always more into books than politics, in fact, he turned pale and green when he had to speak publicly on political matters. I couldn’t imagine another Gryffindor Black or a Lucius who got sick at the thought of talking to people. But I tried for Aunt Cissa. That night when I had a vision of Ol’ Moldie I saw Bellatrix but she didn’t look the same. There was no glint of insanity in her eyes like in her picture. She looked like she was acting almost. She definitely looked better than Sirius had after escaping Azkaban. Her mark was more Faded than solid. I woke before I could get more from the vision. As always anymore Blaise was there waiting on me to move over so he had some space too. Surprisingly Draco was there too.

“Oh don’t look so surprised. I get night terrors too and I happened to be sleeping next to my friend when we were popped in here.” Draco sleepily scoffed. I just shrugged and got closer to the wall so Blaise would be between us but everyone would have space enough to sleep. We all slept soundly through the night after that.

Then the morning of the first was upon us. Everybody would be going to the magical side through the muggle side so Aunt Narcissa could see us off as well. She and Grandpa Zac would be staying on the muggle side for her safety with the Grangers. As we left for muggle London I told Aunt Cissa about my vision. She was ecstatic to hear her sister might be coming back to her. We arrived at the muggle side about an hour before the train was due to depart. The goodbyes took a long while and then we were on the magical side and who was waiting but Lord Malfoy looking for his son.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

#  Bella POV

My ‘husband’ was very suspicious of me but then he always had been. I thought I was doing a bang up job of pretending. Pretending I was still insane. Pretending I still worshiped the ground the Dark Lord stood on. Pretending that I liked the feel of the Cruciatus Curse. The only hitch in the whole thing was my Mark had Faded. No one had noticed yet but it was only a matter of time. I don’t know why it Faded for sure but I had theories. My biggest one being that because I was freed from my mental prison cell I was freed of all mental magics.

Severus is good at mental magics.  _ I miss him. _ But his mastery over them is no where near mine. My Occlumency shields are the best.  _ It’s why the Longbottoms still live. I created a time released shield that would activate on the first curse so they wouldn’t truly go insane. Unfortunately it’s hard to reverse unless you know it exists and no one would know but me. _ I think my shields are why. 

“Bellatrixsss why hassss your Mark Faded.”

“I don’t know my Lord.”

“Crucio!”

I was in pain but I could live through it. After his royal highness was done I asked if I could go on a special mission. 

“You are in better health. What’sssss thisss mission entail my beautiful Trixsss?” I told him that I would be searching for more allies and that it might take me months to find who I was looking for.

“And jusssssst who are you looking for?” 

“A group of harpies My Lord.”

He agreed and then I was off.  _ First I need to lose my tail. Second I need a good disguise if I’m going to wander around looking for my sister and breaking in to St. Mungo’s. Lastly I need to get the goblins to agree to get me a meeting with Lord Black. This is gonna take some time. _

#  Jasmine POV

When Lord Malfoy spotted us he sneered but then his eyes softened on his son. Draco went to reassure him that his mother and him were safe. He also went to tell his dad that for Aunt Cissa and his safety he couldn’t tell Lord Malfoy where he had been or where his mother was. Lord Malfoy seemed to understand and nodded. He then hugged his son and sent him on his way to the train. We all followed awkwardly behind Draco. ‘We all’ being Blaise, Ron, his siblings, Hermione, Daphne, Theo, Neville and me. We entered the train and then separated. Hermione Ron and Daphne off to the Prefect meeting; the twins off to find Lee Jordan; Ginny off to find Luna; and the rest of us to find a compartment.

“So Theo, how's the Daily Prophet’s smear campaign going? Any new reactions from people I should be wary of?” I asked as we found a compartment big enough for our whole group. 

“Nothing I can think of just the usual since the end of last term.” Theo was the only one with a subscription to the Daily Prophet still. As a group we decided only one of us needed to see their stupidity. Theo was also the only one with a parent who’d freak if they noticed there was no longer a subscription. I was sitting in the corner with Blaise right beside me. Theo was across from us and Neville was in the corner by the door on the same side as Theo. They started talking about plants while we waited on the others. Blaise tried coaxing me into sleeping on him at least part of the way knowing how I had slept the night before. Eventually I caved and went into oblivion.

**_“Nagini what do you think? Do you think she’ll return? She wasssss acting off when she left usssssssss.”_ **

**_I don’t know Master. But if she doessssn’t may I eat her?_ **

**_“Of courssssssse my ssssssssssweet. If Bellatrixsss doesssssn’t return you may-”_ **

I woke just before the sentence could finish.  _ Oh Sweet Morgana Bellatrix left the Dark Lord. What is she going to do? I need to tell an adult or something or maybeI’llbeforedtodealwithitbymyselfagain… _

Blaise broke me out of my spiral. The others were watching me in concern but Blaise just asked if I needed a cuddle. I just nodded along with Blaise. At some point while I was sleeping the three prefects of our group came back. By the time I had settled the trolley lady was there asking if we needed anything. I got Sugar Quills and Blood Pops.

“Really Jasmine? Blood Pops?”

“Really Hermione. Blood Pops.” She still looked a little weirded out. I explained that the Iron in them helped keep me from collapsing from anemia. Then she decided she’d like to try one and got one. Blood Pops aren’t half bad and despite the name taste more like cherry or strawberry. 

We started talking about what we expected to happen this year. The DADA book did get changed but only to one that just barely made the list of approved material. It made me wonder just who and how competent our new teacher was. We chatted about what we’d do in Care and how dangerous it’d be this year. Daphne wondered if the extra classes from last year would still be in play. Considering how well received they were and how well students did last year I’m hoping the answer is yes. After that we caught Theo up on all the shenanigans we had gotten up to over the summer until we got to Hogsmeade.

The welcoming feast was much the same as last year. In that all the bits that happened last year that weren’t about the tournament happened this year. Except it also really wasn’t. The sorting started off well then the hat called for all third and fifth years not in multiple houses to come up and be sorted. That was the first interruption by the Pink Toad Lady from my non-trial. She wanted to know what was going on; McGonagall just stared at her.

“The sorting is what’s going on or did you become deaf as the sorting hat spoke?”

The Toad Lady- Actually no that’s an insult to Neville’s toad Trevor. The Snail faced woman’s face got even more pinched than it looked before. But she sat down and let the sorting happen. After the sorting the food appeared. McGonagall then tried to continue with some announcements before Dumblebore spoke and was interrupted again.

“What do you mean school wide Animagus and Dueling classes are available? The ministry didn’t-”

“No but the Board of Governors did after grades went up one hundred percent when these classes were first instituted last year. Now Delores if you ever want this feast to finish  Please stop interrupting. Thank you.”  _ McGonagall just became my hero.  _ She then finished saying the times would be the same as last year before dinner for Dueling and after dinner for Animagus.

Then Mumblebore got up and started his welcoming speech introduced our new DADA teacher who then interrupted with some speech about keeping traditions and getting rid of innovation or some approximation of that. Basically she was saying the Ministry was going to  try to interfere with Hogwarts this year. As Heir to two of the Founder’s houses I wouldn’t let that happen for long. Then Dumbledore finished with an introduction to professor Grubbly-Plank who would be teaching Care until Hagrid returned. Then we were dismissed to our common rooms.

#  Interlude

# 

(An after the feast conversation between Dumbledore McGonagall and Snape)

“Albus  someone told Delores about all the changes, yes?”

“Of course Minerva! In fact I had Severus do it.”

“Albus!” Minerva scolded.

“Like She’d listen to me what with being a Half-Blood.” Muttered Snape just loud enough to be heard by the other two.

“Now Severus-”

“Don’t you ‘Now Severus’ me. She wasn’t listening even though most of the staff was present to hear me tell her. So before you get all stuffy with…”

#  Jasmine POV

For the next two days all anyone would talk about was the new DADA teacher. I on the other hand had Much different things on my mind. Early in the summer I had written Professor McGonagall about changing Divination for Arithmancy. She said it’d be alright and I could even take my O.W.L. in Arithmancy if I could prove that I could keep up with the class work. I agreed and she and I coordinated with Professor Vector to take a test Sunday to see if I’d make the class. The other thing I was worried about was finding the Horcrux. It was somewhere in this huge castle. I wish it had a lost and found.  _ Maybe I can ask the elves about it… but for now I should focus on Arithmancy…  _

Sunday came, I was a tad nervous but ready for the test. 

“Congratulations Ms. Potter you are now a member of the O.W.L. Arithmancy class.” McGonagall said to me at dinner. “Now you may be a bit behind but-”

“I actually had Hermione tell me the homework for over the summer and have it done. So I won’t be very much behind if at all.” She just nodded. She congratulated me one last time and then walked up to the head table. I was sitting with Ron Neville and Hermione waiting on Blaise and the others to show up. 

“I wonder what’s taking them so long?” Ron just shrugged and Hermione shook her head. Neville looked very nervous.

( [Some corner in the dungeons.]

“Guys come on lay off yes she doesn’t know I’m actually courting her but she’s happy the way things are. I’ll tell her when she’s ready for the next step in our relationship or when I’ve given her the fifth gift. Not before. And before you ask it was the only way Mamma and Sirius would let me keep comforting her at night so…”)

“What’s taking who so long?” Blaise asked as he sat down. I was about to say him and the others but Neville beat me to it and said that I was now in Arithmancy. Blaise lit up. 

“So I won’t have to sit with Granger any more? No offense Hermione but sometimes you can be… a little… Intense.” Hermione looked placated at that. After that we headed to the Multi-Dorms for some relaxing.

Monday came and with it our schedules. I wouldn’t see the new DADA class until Wednesday. But as the day progressed less and less people were talking about DADA. Which was weird. Usually they’d be all over that topic. I’d just have to wait. In the meantime Snape was back to his usual self. Not that I could blame him. He had to deal with Moldieshorts regularly. Then Wednesday was upon us.

Luckily Gryffindors and Slytherins still had most classes together. So DADA shouldn’t have been too bad. Except I wouldn’t even go in the door. There were wards up that would force us to be unable to talk about the class outside of it or what happened in the classroom. I didn’t let the others anywhere near the door. I started to take down the ward scheme when professor Snape walked by.

“What are you all doing out here? Classes are about to start.” I told him about the wards and that that’s why no one would talk about the class. I also explained how I was in the process of taking them down. He just said to move over and did it himself. He escorted us into the room. Then read Umbridge the riot act because those wards are forbidden in the school. They are forbidden because the students need to be able to talk to each other and their Professors about all of their classes. Also, there was an incident in second year, but we don't talk about that. She huffed and said she had no idea what he was talking about. Snape sneered and put up an anti warding scheme around the room so that while the main wards worked in here any added wards wouldn’t. As he passed me to leave, I quietly thanked him. He didn’t acknowledge me but seemed to be less tense in that moment.

“Now, Good afternoon Class!” There were some grumbled good afternoons back.

“That just won’t do when I say ‘Good afternoon Class’ the Class should respond back in unison. Now, Good Afternoon Class.”

“Good afternoon Professor.” The class intoned. She then asked if everyone had the book. I refused to answer both times she asked. I refused to be treated like I was in Primary when I had done nothing to be treated as such. Even Snape treats us better and he’s been on the warpath from what I can tell. She started spouting off about course aims and what not. Then Hermione raised her hand.

“Ms.?”

“Granger Ma'am. And I had a question about the course aims-”

“I think the aims are quite clear.”

“But Ma’am are we not doing practical work?” That stopped all the students in their tracks. Blaise asked if it was true. Umbridge just said he didn’t raise his hand and “In this class we raise our hands.” Then she started spouting nonsense. I could handle everything up until she started going off on Remus. I drew a line. I raised my hand and waited patiently. 

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“First it’s Ms. Potter but then I doubt you have enough respect to even acknowledge that. Considering the bigotry you were just spouting! And all I have to say is this: YOU’RE A FASCIST BIGOT OF A SNAIL WHO DOESN’T DESERVE TO EVEN BE IN THE SAME ROOMS AS REMUS LUPIN!”

“DETENTION MR. POTTER! AND GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM GO TO YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!”

“GLADLY!” I snatched up my things and the slip of paper she held out to me and ran straight to McGonagall’s Office.

“What are you doing here Potter?”

“Oh just ya know Umbridge is a fascist Bigot of a snail (calling her a toad is insulting to toads.) and I might maybe have yelled that at her face. Probably would have slapped her if the coward had been closer.” I muttered the last part. She just ushered me into her office.

“Take a seat Ms. Potter. Have ginger newt.”

“Professor?”

“How’re Classes so far? Especially Arithmancy?”

“They’re good. Arithmancy is going really well. But Professor?”

“Any problems with your animagus?”

“No but Professor aren’t I in trouble?”

“Eat your newt dearie. Maybe I can take your detention or maybe I can convince her to let Severus have your detention. He has been complaining about not having enough free time to experiment, maybe you could lighten that load hmm?” She was muttering to herself for a bit. Then she told me not to waste this time. So I got out my homework and worked on it. Then somehow ended up helping McGonagall organize her space some more earning 150 points? I was very weirded out to say the least. The bell rang and I got up to go to my next class.

“Professor? If you can’t convince her may I have another Professor sit in on my detention?” She nodded. “Thanks. For everything Professor.” She just gave me a secretive smile. And that was the end of that.

That night we couldn’t get me out of detention with Umbridge but Snape did volunteer to sit in the detention with me. Umbridge was very disappointed for some reason that she couldn’t get me by herself or into her office. She made me write ‘I must not tell lies’ 1,000 times. When I was done with that she informed me I had detention until Saturday with Professor Snape.  _ That won’t be so bad but I doubt I’ll get so lucky next time. So I need to keep my cool the next class she’ll probably try to provoke a reaction so I’ll just have to be extra careful. _

After she told me about Snape he escorted me to the Multi-Dorm and made sure I got inside safely before leaving. Then I was bombarded with questions. What was she like? Did she make me do something vile? Why did Snape escort you back? And quite a few others from all directions. Until Blaise stepped in front of me swept me up into his arms and walked to a couch in the corner and told them I’d answer questions but only one at a time and only until curfew. So I answered questions to the best of my ability until curfew. Then we went to our separate dorms and went to sleep. 

The next day people were going overboard on what happened in my DADA class and other Classes as well. She yelled at Umbridge? Ubridge is doing what now? Maybe we can get the practical part done in the dueling class. All this and more spread through the halls. The other professors when they saw me sent appreciative smiles my way in the halls. Except for Snape. Snape just gave me a look that only held disdain rather than hate for once.  _ I think he wanted to be the one to shout at her. _ My detentions with Snape weren’t that bad. Cleaning cauldrons and brewing boil cure potions and other simple potions for the hospital wing.

The next DADA class was on Friday. I tried to just quietly sit there and keep my nose clean. I did. But then the Snail had to say something about Sirius. I don’t even remember what she said; all I know is it ticked me off and this time it was right at the bell. Meaning there would be no intervention from McGonagall this time. Which is just great. Somehow she had gotten wards back up around her classroom for this detention. I stayed outside dismantling them for a bit then walked in. I was in for a surprise but so was Umbridge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forewarning of censored cuss words in this chapter. also i failed at keeping to the 1000*chapter# thing so heres one that's just under 1000 words

Ch 4

I walked into detention with Umbridge after dismantling her warding and sat down to wait and see what she’d have me do.

“Now, Mr. Potter, I want you to write ‘I must respect my betters’.”

“How many times?” I asked suspiciously. Notably, I was still and had been in my Jasmine morph.

“However long it takes to... sink in.” Then she handed me parchment and quill.

“What no ink?” I joked.

“You won’t be needing it.” I took a closer look at that quill. It was a blood quill. I stood up and threw the quill in the general vicinity of her face.

“No! F*** that! F*** you and F*** your F***ing Detention! I’m telling McGonagall, Now! Goodbye Delores.”

“No you won’t! You won’t be able too.” I figured she meant the wards. Wards which I dismantled. Even if for some reason I can’t say anything I’ll not stop looking for a way to get rid of Umbridge. I stomped out of there like an angry Nundu, silently and quickly.

Then I ran into a barrier at the door.

“You see the only way you’re leaving is if you use this quill. Now come sit. Do your lines like a good little boy.” I nearly killed her right then and there. Then I remembered I can cast a Patronus. So conjuring Prongs I had him deliver a message to McGonagall and if he was intercepted by Snape or Blaise to tell them the message too. The Snail looked like she’d swallowed a lemon whole again. Fortunately the spell only stopped you from leaving, not coming in.

It seemed Prongs found all the heads of house and Blaise to tell the message too because they were all standing in the room before Umbridge could even move. The four heads made a wall between us students and Umbridge. Blaise took me into his arms and checked me over for any scarring or any wounds. Finding none we both tuned back into the conversation the adults were having.

“...While we might not be able to take you in; we can confiscate all blood quills in your possession and have an investigation started.”

“You can’t do that! I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister!” I then reminded her it was the Law and no one was above the law just like in my non-trial. She just glared. I’d start finding ways to get rid of her tomorrow after I started my search for the Horcrux.

Blaise and I were dismissed from the room and escorted to the multi-dorms by Flitwick. There people were wondering what was going on as Blaise saw a Stag and then whipped out of the room like he was running from a rabid Zouwu. Blaise refused to answer anything; just went into a corner and tugged me into his lap. We stayed like that until after curfew. Well actually we stayed that way until morning when Ron woke us up with his loud complaints of not wanting to wait for us for breakfast. We got up, stretched the kinks out of our backs then went to our separate rooms to get ready for the day. It was Saturday so I only changed into public safe Pajamas and went down for breakfast. I wasn’t the only one lounging around all day, Blaise was too. As were several others like Feorge and Gred, Ginny and Luna, Daphne, some of the professors, just a bunch of people.

Hermione looked aghast at us but we just ignored her. Blaise had me sit next to him. As we ate the post dropped, more hate mail, stupid newspapers and a worried letter from Sirius on top of us. I incinerated the hate mail, looked briefly at the Daily Prophet and pocketed Sirius’ letter. Blaise had one from his mom as did Draco (though he wasn’t sitting real close to us).

“Guy’s we’re getting rid of Umbridge one way or another.”

“Jasmine, it's been hardly one week of school and you already want to break rules?” Hermione asked incredulously. I told her that I didn’t want to break rules; I wanted to find them and see if they couldn’t work in our favor. I also wanted to go down to the kitchens at some point and see if there was a lost and found somewhere in the school. But first was cuddle and nap time in the multi-dorm common room.

It was nice being able to just chill in a common room that was mostly quiet. I took out my letter from Sirius. He was worried about Umbridge and my last vision as well. I wrote to him that Umbridge was well in hand. As for my vision I hadn’t had anymore since then. I told him I loved him then folded the parchment and readied it to be sent with Hedwig when Blaise had a response for Aunt Frina. I then promptly fell asleep on Blaise’s shoulder.

**_“Masssssssssssssssssssssster it’ssssssssssssss been daysssssssss sssssssince you lasssssst tried to get your minionsssssssssssssssssss to get that thing.”_ **

**_“I know, Nagini, there isssssssssss a reasssssssssssssssssssssssssson for thisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. It will keep Dumbledore on hissssss toesssss”_ **

**_“I sssssssee Masssssssssster.”_ **

I woke before any more could be said. I just curled more into Blaise. It was around noon. I was almost completely trapped between Blaise and the settee. Usually I couldn’t stand small spaces but this time I wasn’t bothered. I decided I’d rather sleep some more than get up and do things besides I had all my assignments done. I drifted off to Oblivion.

  
  


The next few weeks were spent doing regular school work, reading the school charter, and trying to catch a not too busy elf to ask about the lost and found. Before I knew it, it was October 31st. I had made no progress on anything. Unbearable was being unreasonable with her provoking. I’m glad to report I’ve not risen to the bait again. Then at breakfast the worst thing happened, Umbridge announced she’d become the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. I think that’s not actually a position at the school, I hope the charter helps soon. 

As High Inquisitor she could create and attempt to enforce Educational Decrees. One such decree was male and female students should have 26cm between them. Too bad for her I don’t care and I have a legitimate excuse for being close to Blaise. He thinks I don’t know about the courting contract but Sirius made me go over it with him so everything was clear. I still am happy just dating. I'm also glad to have that contract in place. Even if I hadn’t known I’m sure it would have come up eventually. Then she tried to disband all student organizations including the Animagus and dueling Classes. Too bad those are classes run by teachers and not student organizations.

She tried to keep the Gryffindor Quidditch team from forming again but McGonagall took care of that. Whatever her agenda was she was finding opposition at every turn. One time I was walking in the hall next to Blaise, under his arm, and she tried to spell us apart. I used a sticking charm to keep from being moved. It was hilarious to see her face. She began to look like Petunia when I had done something incredibly not normal in her eyes. It was fun to find loopholes to her decrees. Some of her Decrees nullified each other. 

The Charter was still taking a long time to be helpful but I did learn some things about the school. Like it was against policy to have a ghost on as a professor. Or how the ward scheme is supposed to look versus what it is now (this part was self updating and the wards were in pitiful shape). How the headmaster is only supposed to be the Headmaster; same for the deputy and the Heads of house. Many other things of interest could be found. Just not the information I want yet.  _ Wish it had an index or a table of contents or something, so many amendments.  _ Aside from that Unbearable was always around the kitchens, even when I was under my Cloak, so I couldn’t get in to see a house elf about a lost and found. In searching for an elf just around the castle, I did find some places to meet in secret or make a hangout of or just keep to myself. For example a room I supposed was Gryffindor’s or a hidden corridor not on the map and even a great big parlour room. 

Still I didn’t get a breakthrough until just before the holiday break.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

One week before the Break would start I finally caught a break. The charter first confirmed there can be no such position as ‘High Inquisitor’. Then it also explained how the ministry was allowed to interact with Hogwarts. As Hogwarts was created before the ministry its charter was Law as far as the ministry was concerned. The only way Fudge and hence Umbridge could interfere was to offer a person with either a mastery or 13 years of experience in any given open position if the headmaster cannot find anyone to fill said position. On top of that I got an elf to agree to escort me to “the room of lost things” after the break.

I just needed to bring the section of the charter to the board and they would do the rest in my stead.; as the board was created when there were no Heirs to take over the running of the school.

I copied the section I needed and prepared to send it off. Or at least I was until I saw the blood on Hedwig’s wings. The Snail looked so smug when she saw my distress over Hedwig. I knew she was the one who had hurt my poor owl. I took Hedwig to professor Grubbly-Plank, since Hagrid was yet to return, to see what, if anything, she could do to help. She said she’d try her best to get Hedwig healed before break.

I fumed in silence for three days then I had an Idea. A wonderful, awful Idea. Two days before school let out I completed the biggest prank that would make the Weasley twins jealous. You see Unbearable had a wall of collectors plates with kittens on them. I simply transfigured the kittens into snails. It couldn’t be undone until the 25th of December. The snails also Sang “You’re a Mean One (Mr. Grinch)”. Every half hour and it could be heard from anywhere she went. It was great to wake up to the screeching of the Snail lady on the day before we would leave. I mean no it really wasn’t cause she’s loud and obnoxious but the main thing was payback is sweet. Poor Feorge and Gred were so jealous. I almost felt bad not including them then I’d hear another rendition and forget about feeling bad.

  
  


Daphne said I was being insufferable. I just justified myself by saying she hurt Hedwig. Besides there was no way it’d come back on me. Just like Umbridge’s attack on Hedwig couldn’t be traced back to her. Everyone was double checking our packing when there was another shriek. It seemed Fred and George couldn’t stand to be out done because the shrieking was from Umbridge’s room turned swamp. There were a few other swamps about and Professor Flitwick even preserved one as an example of a good use of charms. 

All the good that had happened during the day just had to be offset. Right? Because that night I had another vision.

**_I watched as Nagini slithered her way across the floor to some door that Arthur Weasley looked to be guarding but was dozing in and out. Then Nagini attacked him. Over and over and over._ **

I woke up and ran for the headmaster’s office. The gargoyle took one look at me and let me past. I first started waking up the portrait of Phineas Black.

“Phineas Black, the Black Heir has need of you!” (Sirius made me memorize this in case of emergency)

“And what would the Heir have me do?”

“Tell Lord Black that Mr. Weasley has been attacked on whatever Guard duty he was on in the Ministry and needs medical assistance immediately.” He was gone in almost an instant. Phineas would be faster than a Patronus, as would the two other paintings that upon hearing what I said went to warn others as well or maybe confirm my story. Who cared. I then realized I should tell various people in the castle what was going on; I cast multiple Patroni and had everyone that was needed in the headmasters office almost instantly. Professor McGonagall was the first to arrive, then the Weasley children and Hermione, then Blaise, Draco (because we were going to floo home from the Three Broomsticks), and Snape. The Headmaster was the last to come down.

I repeated what I saw in my vision to everyone. I finished just as Phineas returned.

“My grandson has been notified, Granddaughter. He left with my niece and his intended to go gather the poor man and get him to St. Mungos.”

“They just arrived. He’s in a bad way but clearly better than the blood stains indicate he was.” said the headmistress that had just come back. The other headmaster had also returned saying that Sirius had gotten there just in time or it might have been too late otherwise. Dumbledore said it was the Department of Mysteries that Arthur was guarding. It was just before breakfast before anyone moved after that announcement. Then the Snail came in wondering why none of us were at breakfast nor were any of us ready for the day.

“I’m sorry Delores but we were woken in the night from a message about Arthur Weasley being attacked while doing something that an unspeakable asked of him at the department of mysteries.” I said with Ice in my tone. She glared at me but I held my ground.

“She is unfortunately right my dear Delores.” Mumblebore said. He then told us students to go prepare we would be leaving as soon as we were ready to leave by flooing to St. Mungo’s. Our things would be delivered to us later by the Hogwarts House-Elves. The Snail looked about ready to interrupt when a Patronus from Molly Weasley showed up. 

“I need the Children and their friends quickly, Dumbledore. I know I told you earlier to have them stay but circumstances have changed and Arthur is in critical condition again.” Shutting up the Snail. We ran to get ready. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

We arrived at St. Mungo’s not long after. Molly and Sirius greeted us at the floo site. Molly rushed us all to Mr. Weasley’s room. Where he was talking with a nurse about what to do about all the bleeding. Remus was sitting beside Mr. Weasley. When we were noticed, Arthur tried to sit up more but the nurse and Remus pushed him down. On the table beside him were bottles and bottles of potions.

“Ah. That would be the blood replenisher I'm on until we can find a way to stop the bleeding.” Mr. Weasley said when he saw me staring. He then greeted his family, Hermione, Draco, Blaise and me. 

“What’s going to happen now dad?” One of the twins asked. Mr. Weasley was about to reply when Aunt Cissa and Frina, along with another person, came in.

“Next is either giving him muggle stitches or finding an antivenom for the exact snake. As the poison is too diluted from his blood and we don’t know the Snake it may have to be the stitches.” the other person was saying. Mr. Weasley lit up at doing things the muggle way. Mrs. Weasley looked ready to faint. Then the Man next to Mr. Weasley cried out. We all looked over and Mr. Weasley explained he had been bitten by Fenir Greyback. I felt bad for him that he’d now have to deal with being treated like Moony for the rest of his life. Hermione and I planned to change the Werewolf legislation and other creature laws but that was a ways off and could take years. We chatted a bit until we were run off by the Mungo’s Team of healers.

Meanwhile two floors above in the Janus-Thickey ward…

# Bella POV

_That’s where she’s gone to Zabini. Why didn’t I think of that? She’s always been real close to Zabini. Sigh oh well. Time to fix the Longbottoms so their son has a good Yule._

I walked into the ward and was surprised to see several people I knew there. Gilderoy Lockheart, an Auror who’s name I’ve blocked out, and then I finally got to the Longbottoms. Alice was closest so I went to free her first. Legilimens

_Oh this is not going to be fun moving around all these obstacles. Now where is that door? There it is. Now to open it so she can calm the outside to match the inside and well be good and then I can work on Frank._

_“You!” A voice said as I opened the door._

_“You put me here why? For what reason? And where is my son?”_

_“Everything will be explained to you when you wake up.” I said as I left. Now onto Frank and then off to Zabini’s. Hopefully the ward’s will still recognize me or recognize my blood as being present already in the house…_

  
  


# Jasmine POV

We took the Weasley’s home with us much to Draco’s disappointment. We were a tad closer than the Burrow and had the room and floo powder to spare. We all found our trunks in the front foyer where all non family members or elves came in. It was gonna be an awesome break. I had most of my friends together for Yule. I was gonna work on keeping them distracted from Mr. Weasley’s condition. It would have been great. Except I must have somehow jinxed it because the next morning we walked into the dinning room and found one Ms. Bellatrix Black sitting at the table. She had a cup of coffee in her hand.

“Hello lovelies, this makes things much easier. We’ll collect all your things and then be off to some other country, any other country, as long as it’s away-”

She stopped when she looked at Hermione. In fact she looked close to tears. Then I looked between them and could almost see it. Almost.

“My daughter” was whispered. Next thing we saw was Hermione wrapped in Bellatrix’s arms with no way out. 

“Um… Not to be a downer but uh what do you mean 'your daughter'? Also not that I’m ungrateful but uh why haven’t you slaughtered us or called Him?” Ron asked nervously.

Bellatrix laughed a little tearily then launched into her story. It was a tale of Familial betrayal and heartbreak. She was, possibly still is, in love with Snape. Her mother and Sirius' mother found out and used the Family Magics to trap her partially in her own mind. Then she was forced into a marriage contract that forced even more of herself into the prison that was her mind. Rudolphus allowed her to have an affair with Snape as long as it didn’t result in a child and she was obedient in every other aspect of their marriage. Which she didn’t have a choice but to do anyway.

“...Rudolphus couldn’t have children, some accident in his youth. Before everything went to Hell-in-a-handbasket, I hadn’t seen Severus in a month and I was sick all the time. I was pregnant with his baby. Rudolphus hated that. But he let me carry the babe until it was born. The catch? I couldn’t tell Severus. When the child was born, Rudolphus told me she was a still born. It wasn’t long after that that he forced me to stop even being near Sev. Then he made me take the Dark Mark which added another layer of mind magics that fed on my magic. I still had enough of me out that I could do some things without anyone being the wiser like leaving a note for Severus not to take the Dark Mark and that I loved him. Or when the plan to attack the Longbottoms was made I could visit the night before the planned attack and set in failsafes to keep them all relatively safe from my then husband brother-in-law and my crazy self...” She then went on to explain what happened after Sirius Annulled the marriage. She came to herself completely and planned on how to get out and find safety for everyone. Too bad we also had a plan that didn’t involve leaving the country. The goblins had been able to collect all but the horcrux in my head, the one at Hogwarts, and the snake. I explained to her what we had done so far. Then Snape came in to check on Narcissa and Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Snape stopped dead in the doorway, whispered Bella and practically ran and took her and Hermione into his arms. Poor Hermione is just getting crushed by all the hugs. He seemed to come back to himself and let the two go but he didn’t go far.

“You are Bella right? My Bella?” he whispered in the slightest of voices. She nodded and leaned into him taking Hermione with her. He then asked why she had Hermione in her arms.

“Oh Severus. I wasn’t allowed to tell you or see you afterwards but I was pregnant and had a baby girl. This baby girl. Though she’s under a glamor or two she’s ours.” His eyes widened just a smidgen which means he was really surprised, like close to fainting surprised, then he turned to Hermione. He looked at her for a long while. Long enough the rest of us were getting antsy. Then he nodded and wrapped the pair in his arms again.

“Well now that that’s settled let’s eat something and we can continue this and other discussions later.” Aunt Frina said. We ate with a few conversations here and there but it was mostly silent.

“So uh before this we uh had the thought that I might be able to get rid of the Dark Mark because I’m a parselmouth but we needed a guinea pig and couldn’t use Snape or Lucius but maybe I could get rid of yours? Aunt Bella?” I winced at calling her Aunt Bella as she hadn’t given me leave to call her that but she just smiled and offered up her left arm.

_ “Speak to me, for I am the true Heir to Slytherin.” _

_ “Heir Slytherin.” _

_ “How do I remove you and your creator’s presence from this woman.” _

_ “Simply ask and I’ll disappear as will the master’s influence.” _

_ “Then please leave.” _

I looked up and everyone was staring at me like I’d grown two heads and a lion’s tail. I double checked but no no second head and no lion tail. 

“What? Also getting the Marks to disappear is really simple or at least Aunt Bella’s was.” Siri said that it was fine the group just didn’t expect the sound to sound so musical compared to harsh tones of the Dark Lord.  _ Which was ridiculous seeing as they should have heard it during the first task last year but maybe it was different in those circumstances. _ As for getting other Marks off; Snape had his arm in front of me before I could even move. It looked like the others, even Bella, were about to protest but Snape pinned everyone with one of his signature Glares and kept his arm in front of me.  _ Alright doesn’t really matter much in the long run. This will hopefully be over by the end of the school year. _

The same conversion happened with Snape’s Mark and it was gone with relative ease. Snape’s whole demeanor changed. Like even his robe’s changed somehow? He looked less pallid and gaunt. His nose changed from being extremely prominent to just prominent. I looked at Aunt Bella and realized she had changed too; her hair was as curly as Hermione’s was until last year. With their Marks gone they looked more like people than intimidating figures. It was nice.

Then it was time to disclose all the current plans in motion to Bella and Severus. They were amazed with how far we had gotten. The goblins were still working on a safe way to get rid of the horcrux in my head. Bella and Severus immediately said they’d research it as well. Snape also said he’d help me search the school. Hopefully the changes in him won’t give the rest of the students a heart attack.  _ But oh it could be lot’s of fun…….. _

Next on the agenda was deciding how to get a message to Lucius without alerting Moldieshorts. Everything from Snape passing a letter to him discreetly to sending it directly to him via a discrete owl. Finally I just shouted for Winky, shutting everyone up, and asked her if she could deliver the letter to Lord Malfoy without getting caught or alerting anyone else to its existence. She nodded emphatically. She popped off with it the very moment Narcissa was done writing it. We would be meeting at the Leaky Cauldron to do this so there was no way the spells on him could work against his freedom and ours. We also decided to just take everyone to the goblins for testing and cleansing. I’d get another cleansing and see if they had come up with something for my head.

The adults dismissed the “kids” to go do something other than be “adults”. We left the room and headed for the sun room. Once there Hermione told us something incredible.

“I may have done something a little reckless. I may or may not have erased myself from my adoptive parents lives and sent them to Australia for their safety…”she trailed off.  _ Well that could be interesting to bring up with the adults…  _

“On another note: Welcome to the family Hermione! I mean you were family before it’s just blood confirmed now.” I said trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Then I remembered what Phineas said in relation to Aunt Frina. I started to laugh and plan many schemes for teasing Sirius with Phineas’ words. The others looked at me weird until I told them what I was laughing about then they joined me. Although Blaise looked relieved that he might just get a step-dad who wouldn’t break his mother’s heart for once. Even if said Step-Dad took pleasure in scaring him for the sake of his girlfriend. When we were finished laughing, Draco actually participated in the conversation by apologizing to Hermione about his behavior toward her. He then said he was glad she was his cousin.

“Awwwwwww Look at little Draco growing up.” Came from outside the room. It was Sirius. When Draco only smirked and asked how Sirius’ intended was, Sirius blushed and then pouted. Zafrina was right behind Siri and also blushed while the other adults just laughed.

“Enough we came in here to say Winky returned with a letter from Lucius stating he’d be there. We also came to see if any of you needed to do some last minute shopping for the holiday next week.” Snape finally said after snorting at Sirius. “Otherwise we will be going to Gringotts two days from now. Also Lucius wanted to meet three days hence.”

All of us did need to do some last minute shopping (mostly for Bella and Snape). So we decided that we’d do the shopping after we got Lucius free from under Voldemort. It wasn’t even lunch yet and the day had been exhausting. I got a letter back from the board, after lunch, saying they’d take care of Fudge and Umbridge with what I had sent them with one of the school's barn owls, since Hedwig was still recovering from the Snail’s attack. Then it was night and time for everyone to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Arriving at Gringotts, two days later, all of us were escorted to separate rooms by separate goblins. Chief Ragnok met me in the room I was guided to by Griphook.

“Heir Potter. We may have come up with a way to divest you of the Horcrux in your scar. I won’t say it will not be painful but it may be worth it in the end.”

I nodded. Most painful things are worth it in the end. I was only sad that Snape and Bella couldn’t be able to help if this worked. So I followed him to a new chamber and found a small rock of the undeterminable kind on one tableau and a table for me. I was asked to get undressed and into a white robe. Then I laid down on the table and fell into oblivion to the sound of chanting.

When I woke I was in their version of a hospital wing again but this time I had a bunch of wizards waiting for me. The goblin shooed them to a corner of the room until she was done taking care of me. Someone had dressed me in my clothes, probably Aunt Narcissa or Zafrina or the female goblin in front of me. I noticed I had a bandage on my head next. The healer said it was from the bleeding that the removal caused. She just wanted to change the bandages before my family overran her workspace again. She didn’t put new bandages on because the scar had healed completely.

Then I tried to shift it from where it was to a less noticeable place. It worked! I could feel the scar move! That must be good news. Then I looked up at the others. The Weasley’s all looked the same but furious over something. Sirius and Aunt Zafrina were the same. Remus looked lost. Draco too. Aunt Narcissa was positively livid. Aunt Bella and Severus looked calm which was scarier than them being emotional. Hermione looked the most different and the most outraged. Her hair had turned black with gentle waves. Her skin was slightly paler and her eyes looked like the night sky, black with a smattering of silver over it. Her cheekbones were more pronounced and her nose smaller than before. Blaise looked unaffected completely other than his eyes, and now that I think about it Aunt Frina’s eyes as well had changed, where once was hazel was now bright purple.

“So uh why’s everyone so angry?” I asked. The unanimous reply was Dumbledore. 

“Oh. Did he spell you, glamor you, and control you too?”

“And messed with all of our cores!” Sirius answered. Well that made no sense while also making perfect sense. Molly said she’d have to have Percy; Charlie; Bill; and Arthur, when he was out of the hospital, checked too. A goblin told her that it should have been caught in one of the regular checkups for Charlie and Bill but agreed that she should get them checked. When I asked what was next Remus said we’d eventually be going after Dumbledore but one mad man at a time.

“So finish getting the Horcruxes, find a way to destroy them safely and then kill the snake and Moldieshorts himself. Is that all for the first mad man?” Hermione asked. Everyone just nodded.

“I wonder if Basilisk venom might do it?” Ron and Ginny Speculated. A goblin asked where they’d found a supply of basilisk anything.

“Oh I killed the one in the chamber of secrets second year.”

“YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?”

“Did no one tell the world this? Like the whole school knows; did they not talk about it with their parents? Seriously this is not the worst thing that’s happened to me.” I said as I looked at all the adults and goblins. Instead of trying to explain everything, I offered up letting them view the memories. The memories started on Dudley’s birthday just before first year. Everyone went into the memories. By everyone I mean all the adults, goblins, kids and me. Everyone was disgusted by the Dursley’s and their treatment of me. They saw and heard for the first time what a snake sounds like to me. By the end of the memories they were unimpressed with both Moldie and Mumblebore. The goblins, once we were out of my memories, decided I needed more titles. Like warrior and King snake killer. It was kinda insane. The adults looked like they both wanted to strangle me and wrap me in bubble wrap for the rest of my life. 

“So what now?” Feorge asked.

“Now we wait until you’re all back in school to finish the horcrux hunt and get ready for the final confrontation in the ministry…… well it’ll probably be there…” Remus said. I asked why it would be there but he didn’t answer. None of the adults did really. Then the goblins had the brilliant idea of sending a note to Moldieshorts about having gotten rid of most of his Horcruxes so that he keeps Nagini with him as a “safety measure”. I thought it was a solid plan but the adults wanted to plan more. By the time everyone was cleared to leave (Mostly me we were waiting on me) it was night time and the next day I’d be attempting to get rid of another Mark. We went home and then to bed. 

**_“Masssster you look perturbed. What’s wrong?”_ **

**_“I felt two of my Death Eaters leave my company. It should be impossible. And yet…”_ **

**_“Shall I bite them when next we see them?”_ **

**_“Of course my dear, of course.”_ **

I woke up. Next to the bed was Blaise waiting for me to budge over. It was really nice of him to continue to do this.  _ Oh well I can tell them in the morning. _


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

The next morning I forgot to mention anything about my vision the night before. Sirius and I arrived at the Leaky early in the morning to rent a room for our ‘meeting’. Once we had a room Sirius left me in the room while he went down to wait for Lucius. The others would join us for shopping after they received Sirius’ Patronus. We waited for hours; so long I thought we had missed our chance to go shopping. Turns out that’s just what it felt like, until Sirius came back up with a disguised Lucius.

“Can you really take my Mark away?” Lucius asked suspiciously.

“I can try. I’ve done it for two others so it’s more than likely I’ll be able to for you.” I replied. He held out his left arm.

_ “Speak to me, for I am the true Heir of Slytherin.” _

_ “What do you want? I only answer to my Massster.” _

_ “To find a way to get rid of you.” _

_ “OH is That all? The only way to get rid of me is for the Master to Die or Him to remove me.” _

_ “I don’t think so! Now let’s see if this works. FINITE.” _

_ “Nooooooooooo-” _

And like that the Mark and all it’s magics were gone. Lucius looked at me like the others had three days prior. Then he looked at his arm then back to me. Finally he stood up, got closer to me, hugged me and whispered ‘thank you’ in my ear. 

“Now that you’re yourself or under your own influence or whatever I get to give you the shovel talk. If you ever willingly put my cousin in trouble like that again I got no problems going back to Azkaban for any Member of my family is that clear?” With that Sirius broke the moment. Lucius looked paler than usual for a moment but he got over it quickly. He nodded.

“Now, where is my wife?” He tried to ask imperiously, it fell a little short. Sirius told him the Zabini estate and that he’d been added back to the wards. Next thing we know Lucius is gone leaving a loud Crack! behind him.  _ Well that’ll be faster than a Patronus. _ So we went down stairs to check out and wait for the others. 

When they arrived it was chaotic in the Alley so we split into pairs to get what we needed. All of us needed a gift for Aunt Bella, Snape, and Lucius. I needed to get a gift for Balise, aside from the homemade cookies I had planned to give him; a gift for Mr. Weasley; and a gift for Ginny. I was paired with Ron so I wouldn’t have to hide any of the gifts I got. For Aunt Bella I got a hair ornament in the shape of foxgloves. I got Snape a set of cufflinks in the form of cauldrons and Lucius a new cape with a snake-like clasp. For Mr. Weasley a subscription to National Geographic magazine (a muggle magazine) and a pair of quidditch gloves for Ginny. Ron got similar things for the three adults but said he had the rest of his gifts but didn’t mind being dragged along behind me for the rest of mine. I was still looking for something for Blaise when I saw it from the corner of my eye. It was beautiful and just what I wanted to give him. It was a bracer/wand holster with a flame and flower motif. When we were done we met up with the others at the Leaky. I was apparently the last one to be getting more gifts because Ron and I were the last to arrive. We went home and separated for wrapping gifts and sleep.

The next few days were spent making sure no one peaked at their gifts (cough Mostly Siri and Bella cough cough). I had my gifts for the others hidden by Winky; no one was ever gonna find them except Winky. The night before yule I asked Winky to keep an eye on the gifts. Then it was yule. We got to open the presents finally. Everyone enjoyed their gifts. Blaise loved the new holster. He got me a set of earrings to go with the necklace and bracelet charm. Sirius and his cousin Andromeda gave Moony a written out blanket permission to date Andromeda's daughter. Moony looked like he was gonna go Uncle Vernon purple. Then Grandpa Zac interrupted by coming in with gifts for everyone. How he knew about the extra Guests is beyond me but he had a gift for everyone. As we all settled down for the night I finally got to tell everyone about my visions and how Nagini just wants to eat everyone. Or at least bite them. Most of the group laughed; even Snape and Bella but Lucius understood just what I was warning them about. That’s when a Gringotts owl came in and perched on Snape. The letter asked if we would take Filius as a goblin liaison to the Chamber of Secrets. Snape penned a letter saying that would be fine and gave it to the owl; who then flew off.

The next morning most of the current residents were asleep including Blaise. I was the only ‘kid’ awake and Aunt Frina and Aunt Cissa were the only adults awake. Or at least in the dining room for breakfast. I caught them up on things they may have missed in my memories or letters.

“Mamma I can’t find-” Blaise’s panicked voice stopped on seeing me eating breakfast with Aunt Frina and Aunt Cissa. He was still in his pjs and was on me in a second. He cradled me in his arms and very nearly wept. Apparently he had a nightmare where for some reason I wasn’t part of his life. I was a boy of about seventeen laying limp in Hagrid’s arms as he carried me out of the forbidden forest crying all the while over me. And Voldemort claimed I was dead. And then Blaise woke up to find me gone. I felt bad that I wasn’t there to comfort him immediately but I think I’m glad he found me with his mom and Aunt Cissa when he did. For the rest of the day he wouldn’t let me leave his sight much less his side. Not that I blame him it’s scary thinking you’ve lost someone. So I let it go. Then it was time again for school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you think youve posted a chapter and then realized you never finished the process.........

Ch 10

To keep everyone safe the three adults who could be spotted and turned into either voldie or the aurors were in disguise. Snape had to be at the school already so he couldn’t watch us leave but he promised to be one of the teachers to help us up to the castle. As we entered I got a foreboding feeling that something was going to happen. When I looked back as the train started moving in the distance I could see something black coming towards the station. So I sent Prongs to warn everyone on the platform. I’d have to wait until the next day to find out what had happened.

In the meantime those of us on the train were feeling the strain of O.W.L.s. While everyone who’d been at the Zabini estate had gotten their assignments done the rest of our friends hadn’t. But they wanted to focus on yule more than their homework so we told them what we thought we could of our yule. And they told us about theirs. The first thing Daphne, Neville, and Theo noted was everyone’s changes. 

“So what did you all do again?” Theo asked.

“Went to Gringotts and got some tests and cleansings done. You all should go too.” Hermione said. Since finding out she was the Daughter of Snape and Bellatrix she’d been acting in an approximation of what she thought she should be or trying too. No one had told her yet that we loved her as is. Blaise had snuggled into my side again. Like he had any chance he could get. It annoyed Sirius but he let it go knowing how scary it is to lose someone or not have them in your life. I also fessed up to knowing about the courting and using it against Umbridge. Blaise just glared at our friends. I told them I had gotten a response from the Board. Hopefully it meant that Unbearable would be gone. 

Then the train stopped like it did in third year. In the middle of the trip and with dementors entering the train. Before the break Flitwick thought it would be a good idea to teach everyone the Patronus Charm. Especially after taking into consideration the attack that happened over the summer. There was a ton of blue wisps and light and a few corporal Patroni including mine and Blaises.

The train started up again after the last dementor left. We all relaxed. Blaise practically pulled me onto his lap for some reason. Not that I minded. The others were smirking and giggling at our positioning. I ignored them and just settled in for the rest of the ride. I must have fallen asleep because the next memory I have is someone waking me up and telling me we were there. I got up off of Blaise who seemed moderately content at something. ( _she said my name in her sleep she said my name_ _she said my name she said my name)_

Professor Snape was there to help get us to the carriages. When no one was looking he smiled at our group. Daphne and Theo looked about to have a heart attack or faint or something. Neville missed it. Then we were on our way back. I missed what Neville said about his holiday but he looked happier than I’ve ever seen him so I’d say it went well.  _...Oh right. Aunt Bella brought his parents back from the brink of insanity… _

Entering the Great Hall there was no sign of Umbridge. But there was a girl whose hair changed color with her emotions. _ Wonder what Tonks is doing here? _ There was also a no nonsense woman waiting near the DADA seat.  _ Huh… that’s Madame Bones and is that a person from the Board? I guess they’re taking this particular breech in the charter very seriously. Or the whole blood quill thing has reached its conclusion. Or both; both works… _

We sat down at the house tables; poor Blaise had to separate from me (again not that I minded the clinginess). Once everyone was settled Madame Bones spoke.

“It has been brought to my attention that Professor Umbridge does not meet the standards of teaching at Hogwarts. Which brings me to my next point as the Board has come up with a solution. From now until the end of the year an Auror in Training will teach you DADA the first up is Professor Tonks. Thank you and good evening.”

Many had questions about where Umbridge was and if her educational decrees were still to be followed or were they just gone now? I was just glad that I wouldn’t have to put up with the Snail any longer. As soon as dinner was done Blaise was back at my side. We then began a conversation on what professions we were interested in after Hogwarts. It didn’t go on long but it was interesting. Lucky me I already had a place in the government when I was ready due to all my lordships. I also thought I wanted to do something different before I cinched myself in one place. We were halfway to the multi-dorms when Umbridge came out of nowhere and tried to hex me. 

#  Third Person POV

Madame Bones who had yet to leave heard a commotion and went running to see what had happened. Just as she arrived she heard someone say Crucio and then screaming. She arrived to see Umbridge looking gleefully at the withering and shrieking Jasmine being held by a desperate Blaise to keep her from hurting herself. The other children were frozen in fear. Madame Bones, taking in everything realized what must have happened and stupefied Umbridge. Immediately Jasmine quieted. Professor Snape was next on the scene and offered some Veritaserum to find out what all had happened. Madame Bones took him up on his offer and used three drops on Umbridge then Madame Bones revived her. 

“Did I manage to kill Potter this time first the Demntors then detention then just now……… no wait I didn’t I was going to and then was stopped…” Delores came out of her stupor and closed her mouth. Madame bones asked Unbearable what she meant. Umbridge spilled that she was the one to send the dementors after Potter and then was going to use Blood quills to kill ‘him’ except ‘he’ got out of it and had her toys taken away. 

“... and just now I was going to Crucio him to death while all his little friends watched.” Jasmine was waking up slowly. She twitched a bit here and there. Severus was next to her friends helping to keep them calm and remembering it wasn’t their fault. Then he switched over to Jasmine to give her an antidote for the Cruciatus curse.

#  Jasmine POV

I had just finished the potion Snape had given me when the words from oblivion came back to me. 

“Did I hear right? Has Unbalanced over there been trying to kill me all year? And here I thought that was Moldieshorts job.” I tried to joke. It fell flat. Flatter than a pancake flat. I got the feeling we’d be sleeping in the multi-dorm common room tonight. Then Madame Bones took Umbridge away while Snape escorted the group up to the dorms. He instructed that Jasmine should see Pomfrey if the shaking worsened or if it continued in the morning. Then he bid them good night.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

The next day, no one talked about anything to do with the night before. It was weird. You would think everyone would be happy Umbridge was gone. Then I found out why. Instead of being happy, Umbridge was forcibly removed, the students wanted to try to hex me. Most because they believed in what the papers were saying. A see what kind of response they’d get kind of thing for others. Unfortunately for them Blaise was all but stuck to my side. Literally, he almost used a sticking charm. Hermione walked him down from that, but still. He did just about everything except danced circles around them all. It was very cool to see him in these moments; he nearly shined like a shield charm. He was a shield charm for me. It was very sweet. I made the mistake of saying that in his vicinity and now he preens like Malfoy’s pet peacocks.

The other thing that happened that day was Snape and Flitwick came to talk to me about seeing the Chamber of Secrets. It was decided we’d go the next weekend. When we went to see the Chamber, Blaise was still sticking to me like a permanent sticking charm, it was early in the morning. We went to the second-floor girls' bathroom, said a quick hello to Myrtle, and opened the Chamber. Blaise, Snape, and Flitwick were all amazed at how to enter the chamber.

“Ms. Potter, would it not be... wise to see if stairs could appear?” Snape asked when I went to just slide down the Pipe. I nervously giggled and tried asking for Stairs in Parseltongue. It worked. The pipe turned into stairs. Off we went. It wasn’t long until we came to the caved-in part of the path. Snape and Flitwick just spelled everything out of the way, it was amazing how the cave-in just sorta restored itself. We kept going. No one said anything about the skeletons or shed skins. I guess they wanted to save their words. When we got to the next door it was left open from the last time I was down here. When we entered it looked like it was a fresh scene, not a three year old one. The basilisk wasn’t decaying like you would think it should. 

“I thought it was an exaggeration the size of the beast compared to your 12-year-old self…” Snape trailed off.

“Nope!” I said cheerily just to be annoying. The basilisk was still huge and still dead. Blaise dragged me closer to him to whisper in my ear that from now on I was going to be wrapped in a bubble shield charm. I told him it wasn’t going to work. He just sighed and held me closer. Flitwick was speechless. I don’t think he was appropriately advised of the situation. I let the adults figure out the hows and whens of harvesting the venom and getting it to Gringotts. At one point it almost sounded like they were arguing about harvesting the whole thing. They finally settled on everything and we left.

When we got back to the main school it was nearly lunch. After lunch, Blaise, Snape, and I went to the kitchens to see if it was a good time to be taken to “the room of lost things”. Apparently, it was. It just wasn’t a good time for the Elf I had asked. Because the elves sent Dobby to take us. We were guided to the seventh-floor corridor. One side had a tapestry. The tapestry looked to have trolls dancing or trying too on it. On the other side of the corridor was a blank wall that Dobby was pacing in front of. Suddenly a door appeared. 

“Tis the room of lost things miss. The room only appears when yous really needs it or when yous walks by it three times with whats yous needs.”

I thanked Dobby and went to open the door, but was sidetracked by Dobby’s tears of gratefulness. When I did open the door, I was amazed at how huge the room was. Snape and Blaise weren’t much better.

“Well best get looking this may take a while…” I said as I walked further into the room. There were piles and piles of things. Old school robes, trinkets, books, even what looked like a pensive. The first three piles took us one week to get through. With no Horcrux, it looked like there was no end in sight. I called Sirius, on the mirror he gave me for yule, to brag about being shown to a room that wasn’t on the map. He was very jealous. But encouraged us to keep looking. It took us several weeks before we found it. It was several rows in and hidden in a broken cabinet. Once we found it, we had to safely procure it. Snape’s Idea of safe and mine were two different things. Unfortunately for me, Blaise agreed with his head of house’s opinion. That took several more weeks. We finally got it into a bag. A bag that was magic resistant and wouldn’t let what was inside it leak outside. We had to levitate it inside the bag, but we got it. Just in time for the spring holidays.


End file.
